Crazy is as Crazy does
by cjrFairy
Summary: After a week-long celebration something happens to a member of FairyTail that changes their lives forever! Murder, lemons and everything in between follow this story! I don't any FairyTail characters. Reviews are definitely welcome as this is my first attempt at a story
1. Prologue

**Heeeyo fanfic readers so this is my first attempt at actually putting something out onto the internet. So this is a murder story. I'm trying to make it horror I'm trying to make it mystery with some romance and everything else in between. I'm not to big on profanity so you want see a lot here but the rating is mostly for the violence and some nudity and stuff later on. It'll be pretty random for when I put stuff out but I'm gonna try for once a week okay? Okay. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

Droy hated the cold. Cold brought ice and ice was Gray's thing not his! Ice also meant the chances of slipping were significantly higher and with the body he had, Droy didn't like that idea at all. The heavy-set FairyTail mage slowly crept down the dark winter swept streets of Magnolia back to his place, eating a nice apple tart while wobbling along. The tart dripped sweet sauce down onto his shirt but he didn't even see to notice as he carefully stepped over a large section of ice that had formed right across the sidewalk. He was tired from the week-long celebrations that FairyTail had been having after their win at the Grand Magic Games and was ready for a long weekend nap that would probably include many snack trips to his fully stocked fridge.

He had just taken a second step across the large ice span when a glimmer caught his eye from the alleyway beside him. Distracted Droy tumbled to the ground and yelped in pain as his tart went rolling away down the street. He went to get up and grab it but something heavy landed on his chest and pushed his head down back onto the pavement making him look straight upwards at the stars gleaming in the night while covering his mouth so that there would not be another sound from him. There was another flash as he felt something cold and sharp flash across the skin of his neck; slitting his throat and allowing the precious life that was his blood start to spurt quickly and quietly up and into the night air causing small amounts of steam to float away. He gagged and tried to yell but all he accomplished to do was splatter blood up and onto his attacker. As darkness came for him he moved his eyes down just far enough to see the one that was causing him the pain. Tears formed in his eyes as he started to cry and splutter, realizing who it was that owned the iron dagger that had so cruelly taken his life. They were supposed to be friends! They were supposed to be a part of FairyTail together! It was to late for him now though, the angel of Death had come and taken it all away and the only thing Droy could do was cry and slip into darkness.

The hand that covered Droy's mouth slowly released its death grip from him and made its way slowly to the now lifeless eyes of a friend. Closing them the figure got up quietly and walked away into the night, preparing itself for the grief that would be needed for tomorrows opening act.


	2. Opening Act

"I don't see the big deal I mean it was just a table!" Natsu immediately regretted his decision to back talk Erza as the mage quickly sent him flying across the room and into Lucy who had made the unfortunate mistake of walking behind him as the two argued. The rest of the guild cheered heartily and drank while Mirajane swept around the tables filling orders and scolding their behaviour. The day was bright and sunny for winter and the good change in weather had quickly gotten everybody back into the partying mood that they had never truly left. Closing in on night now though, the rowdy guild was back inside the warm confines of their hall, eating and drinking.

"Stupid flame-brain, you should know better than to start something like that with Erza" Gray snickered from the table beside where Lucy and Natsu were still untangling themselves in a flailing of limbs. "I mean seriously you've known her how-" From the limb pile that was Lucy and Natsu a hand shot outwards and grabbed Grays coat, pulling him into the pile and quickly punching him.

"Natsuuuuuu don't start fighting noooowwww!" It was to late for the Spirit mage though as the fight engulfed her and quickly spread to the rest of the guild. Elfman was fine until a random shoe hit him in the head and he jumped in, knocking Cana's drink over so naturally she needed revenge on the burly man. Unfortunately the card that she threw at the pile missed and smashed into Jet who quickly threw his mug back, ultimately hitting Jet in the process. From there everybody, even Erza, was somehow brought in with a domino effect and all Mira, Makarov and Levy could do about it was place bets on who would ultimately come out on top.

Before magic could be thrown together and the fight got way to out of hand though the front doors of the guild were thrown open and a cold rush of wind allowed to sweep through the now mostly destroyed guild hall. Everyone stopped and shivered as the the chilling wind went right through them (except Gray of course) and immediate calls for whichever idiot was coming through the door to close it. The calls though quickly died down as Gajeel carefully stepped into the hall, staring straight through everybody to Levy at the back, leaning on the bar. His boots thundering through the halls, Gajeel strode slowly across the wood panelling and stopped in front of Levy and the Master. Something was off about Gajeel, even Natu could feel it. The tension he was giving off was way higher than it usually was and his hands seemed to be locked in fists as if he was ready to pound the first person who talked right into a pulp.

"Gajeel, I was wondering where you were, how was the rest of your night?" The Master was the first to break the unnerving silence. Slowly Gajeel looked towards him and took a deep breath before he let his rough voice start.

"The police stopped me on the way here, wanted me to come tell you guys something." He paused to make sure that everybody in the hall was listening. "Droy was found in an alley last night, his neck sliced right through. Somebody took a knife and killed him." The hall went from quiet to dead, nobody wanted to breathe. All eyes slowly went to Levy who was still leaning against the bar. She was staring downwards at the floor, not making a sound. A single, visible shiver went up her spine but nothing more as the guild slowly took in the news they had just been given.

"Do they know who did it?" Makarov kept looking straight forward and kept his voice as calm as possible, though the tears that were welling in his eyes were much to noticeable.

"Nah, to early for it. All I know is there was a lot of blood. Cops think he died slowly, no prints or nothin. Not even a shoeprint even with all this damned snow." The Master nodded

"Everyone partner up for the nights. Bisca, Alzack, how many people can you bring in until this person is found?"

"As many as we need to Master." Bisca called from the other side of the guild, clutching Asuka as tightly as possible while Alzack started talking to Macao about him, Romeo, Wakaba and Wakaba's wife coming in with them.

"Good, I want at least two pairings always. Gajeel, take Jet and Levy to her house and keep guard, I want you there to make sure that nobody tries anything. Everybody else! No going out alone! EVER! End of discussion. Mira, get Laxus and the Raijinshu on the lacrima and get them to come home now! Listen to my words! We will not, I repeat NOT go and try to find who did this until we get all the facts. But when they do find them, they may need to put him in prison to hide him from us" The bar Makarov was sitting on cracked as he finished his speech, proving once again that the little man was capable of much more than seemed. The whole time this had been going on Gajeel had moved himself beside Levy and had a protective arm around her. She hadn't moved from her spot, staring completely transfixed at the floorboards a few feet in front of her. Nobody blamed the girl for her silence, the tears from them all were enough to show what everyone was thinking.

**Things are happening and partners are being made! Oh boy this is gonna be fun. Next couple nights are gonna be Hell boys and girls and I hope you're in for the ride! Next Chapter? Some interesting pairings talk about interesting things and could somebody else be a target? Well of course they are but who!**


	3. That Night- Natsu and Lucy

Lucy was worried about Natsu that night and there was no reason not to be. As soon as Makarov had finished his speech about sticking together Natsu had immediately taken her by the hand and left the guild hall. Lucy hadn't complained but she was definitely shocked by the sudden show of, well, nothing! Thankfully none of the other guild members had noticed him taking her by the hand though, that secret wasn't something that they wanted out at the moment. Even after a year it just seemed easier not to let anybody know that there was anything actually happening between her and Natsu and with this going on it looked like it would be much longer of a wait for the day to come out with it to the rest of the guild.

After a block or two Lucy had realized that Levy was still at the guild and wanted to immediately turn around but the way that Natsu was holding her hand while walking, she wasn't sure that she should. She'd felt like a terrible friend the rest of the way home and even inside all she could do was feel bad for not staying and seeing if Levy needed anything. As her and Natsu entered the apartment Natsu went to make some tea, still wearing his scarf and open-sleeved jacket with his signature white shorts. Lucy went and changed into a tight blue t-shirt and short shorts knowing that Natsu would keep her warm so there wasn't any real need for layers. She turned back to the door and saw him standing there with two cups of steaming tea; the fire mage had probably just heated up the kettle himself instead of waiting for her stove to slowly do the work for him. He was looking at her but not in the way that would usually make her blush and look down, no, this was a completely different look, something she had never seen before. He took a step forwards looking like he was ready to say something, but before the words could leave his mouth the cups of tea hit the floor with him and sobbing filled the air.

Lucy didn't know what to do, she'd never seen this before! There on his hands and knees in front of her was one of the strongest mages in FairyTail crying and sobbing with spilt tea forming a pool around him. The tears dripped down his cheeks and hit the floor but the sound of their impact was drowned by the slow wailing that was creeping from the deepest parts of Natsu Dragneel's heart. Lucy just stood watching, waiting for him to do something or say something or even give a sign that he wanted her to do something! She could feel her own tears welling, it was inevitable that she would cry but seeing her lover like this was almost as unbearable as the thought of why he was the way he was right now. Slowly she sank to her knees and sobbed with him. Minutes went by as the two just sat in her room crying away their salty tears. Shaking and sniffling Natsu slowly crawled towards her after a couple minutes and, picking Lucy up as gently as possible in his strong muscled arms, carried her to her bed where they had spent so many nights in blissful solitude. He tucked her and slid himself in beside her after turning off the lights in the house.

She kissed him deeply and pulled him to her as close as she could. Natsu kissed back and before he knew it she had thrown her shirt off and found a way on top of him, her gorgeous breasts and body illuminated by the bright moon outside. His hands wandered across the body he was so familiar with and down to her shorts which he quickly realized she had already taken off and so allowed him to go right for her sex. Moaning Lucy bit down on his neck and moved her hands to Natsu's pants which were still strangely enough on. She pulled them with all her might while still to find his throbbing part and quickly pushed Natsu's hand away from her sex, it wasn't what she wanted. She yelled when he entered her, giving up and allowing Natsu to roll her on her back and take over from there. She yelled again as he went deeper and faster with ferocity that she had never felt before and with each thrust the pleasure was being replaced with pain. She started to cry from it but Natsu didn't notice but that was okay. Lucy knew he needed this right now, even if he wouldn't say something like that. He needed the pain and the frustration gone and she was the best one in the guild to help make that happen. She curled her hands through his salmon hair and went along with the ride before finally hearing the pained grunt from Natsu as he spilled his seed into her. She moaned with him not caring what the consequences might be, it felt too good to care. Natsu quickly rolled off her and took Lucy into his arms, panting from the act just done.

"I don't want to lose you." The words were barely loud enough for Lucy to hear but they didn't surprise her all that much.

"Natsu I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I mean it. Not now not ever. Did you see Levy today? She was in shock Lucy, complete and utter shock. I never want to see that look on somebodies face ever again, especially yours. We're gonna find whoever did this and when we do they're not gonna live long enough for all of us to have a turn at them." Natsu's grip around her got tighter and Lucy was scared for what her lover was holding back on saying. She knew by now there was always much more to his words than he would let on, even if everyone else thought he was dense as as a brick. Lucy sighed and looked out at the moon, not noticing the small tendrils of smoke off in the distance.

**We knew people would take it hard but Natsu really hates his nakama being hurt! Next Chapter we explore a different couple dealing with the same thing though this one may not be together that much longer!**


	4. That night- Mira and Freed

"There, oh God there, there, there, theeeeeeeeeeeere" The Demon brought her claws raking down the back of Freed's body making him yell in pain as they both finished together and fell into her bed. Transforming back to her sweet self Mira wrapped one leg around Freed and drew herself closer to his heaving body. She was happy that he and the Raijinshu had gotten back as quickly as they had, though if they hand't rushed they would have all been back the next day around noon anyways. As soon as she had told them what had happened the group tripled their pace and gotten back to Magnolia in record time. Evergreen had immediately gone to Fairy Hills to keep an eye on the girls with Elfman trailing behind saying they "needed a Man" to protect them even if Erza was staying there as well. Lisanna was back at their place with Laxus and Bickslow, though by now Mira was sure that Laxus had gone to make sure that Cana was okay. Pushing those dear thoughts out of her mind she looked up through the mass of green hair at the boy who had brought her powers back only a few years ago and continued to do so, though in a much more fun manner.

Smiling contentedly she drew circles across his thin body with her right pointer finger, thinking nothing of what was going on in the outside world while caressing her right hand through his long green hair. Right now she was here with Freed and that was all she cared about. She could smell the love they had just made and was trying to put it in her memories, never wanting it to go away. She had never thought of Freed as somebody that would be able to have this kind of relationship with especially when he seemed so fixated on Laxus, but she remembered their first date so vividly; from the spilt coffee to the midnight kiss. Letting her eyes stroll around the room she remembered the first night spent here. Freed had a much bigger bed than normal for just one person, his excuse had been that he tossed and turned a lot during the night. The first night spent in this bed he had held her softly and slept until noon the next day After that he could barely close his eyes when not sleeping with her, making missions especially difficult She closed her eyes remembering those sweet times.

"You'll have to talk about it sooner or later so it might as well be now." Her eyes snapped open and before she could stop them the tears were rolling down her face. Freed quickly brought both arms around her and held on as hard as possible as the always stable Mira broke down in his bed. She sobbed and wailed and beat his chest but he held her and knowing that the abuse he'd gotten in bed far outweighed what she was doing now. Even Freed's eyes were starting to water as his love continued to wail but there was nothing he could do. He hadn't known Droy all that well, to tell the truth he didn't think much of him or his plant magic but that was besides the point. The fact that Mira was pained by what was going on was what really threw him for a loop and he knew there was nothing he could do except hope that whoever had done it would be caught. Cursing life and cursing the murder and cursing everything that was happening Mira let loose the anger and frustration of the day. Her tears stained the sheets and her white hair which was already a mess grew more tangled with each sob and each terrible cry. After what seemed like an hour she finally had no more tears to give and slowly calmed down to the point where all she could do was shiver uncontrollably as the anger poured away.

"Please Freed. Please don't ever die." The whimpering of a sentence did nothing to help her but Mira needed to say it, she needed to know that he would never leave her.

"I wouldn't" He whispered back, wanting nothing more than for her to fall asleep in his arms after the fit that she had just thrown.

"You say that but...but I know that sooner or later it'll happen. It always does. It won't be like with Lisanna; that was pure luck. If you go then how am I supposed to continue on? I mean sure there's the guild and everything but, I love you Freed, I need you." It definitely wasn't the first time that one of them had said they loved the other but this time it wasn't just something that was said before bed or leaving for a mission. This time it rang with meaning and filled them both with a warmth that they definitely needed. Freed was staring out the window of the room while Mira spoke, looking at the bright moon. A small flash from the roof across the street made him sit up unexpectedly and go the window.

"What? Freed what is it?" Mira covered her naked body with sheets as the mage stood at the window looking out into the night

"Nothing I- I thought I saw something." He shook his thoughts away and turned around to look at the the beautiful creature that was his girlfriend. Paranoia was not something that either of them needed right now. His slender form silhouetted by the moonlight Freed sighed deeply while preparing what he was going to respond with.

"I promise I won't die. I wouldn't just leave you like that. There's no way I would ever-" The explosion rocked the house and caused the floors to collapse. He heard Mira scream and saw a flash of light as she changed into her Satan Soul form, ready for whatever was next. This was Freed's house though, he knew there was no time for himself to do the same. As he fell he realized that his honour was jeopardized but that was all he had time for as his back hit something and he watched an upright beam run him straight through. He heard Mira's demon form shriek in heartbreak as the girl landed beside him and turned back to her normal form again. She knew there was nothing that could be done, the plank was to big, the wound too fatal. The explosion from underneath them must have caused it to pop upwards and right into the path of the falling boy. Tears fell as Mira realized the promise made not a minute ago was being broken. If only she had thought to save him instead of just herself! If only there had been more time between the shock and the collapse of the floor! She could smell the first wisps of smoke making their way up and around the destroyed inner house.

"Fuck, there goes my promise eh?" He coughed up blood stared up at the crater where his room used to be. "I'm so sorry Mira, that was definitely not how I wanted this to end." He heard her sobbing and turned his head slowly to look at her and smiling to himself as he once again realized how beautiful she truly was.

"Don't cry sweet. I do love you, remember that. Catch the bastard who did this before he continues. I don't want any more broken hearts." With that Freed reached out for his love, stroking her white hair for the last time before slowly slipping into Deaths icy grip. Mira just knelt by the body of her love; past the point of crying and moving on to the shock of it all. Mira stayed where she was as the fire from the explosion quickly swarmed around the house eating its way through what she thought would soon be her life. The footsteps behind her didn't wake her from her trance as the killer carefully stepped around the shaking mage. Mira barely looked up as the killer knelt in front of her with a giant iron spike at the ready. After a few painful seconds words began to form as the cold, deadly tip was placed carefully on her forehead. Mira didn't know if her attacker would even hear her but she didn't care, just as long as she said what she needed to.

"Do it. I don't care. First you kill a dear friend and now you kill my love. There's nothing left for me in this world. God it's a good thing Lisanna and Elfman can't see me now. You know she'll hate you right? When they figure it out she'll hate you most of all. Burn in Hell-" The spike through her brain stopped Mira' monologue. It took three seconds for the light to fade from her eyes and the once lively face of FairyTail hit the burning ground, bloody and shocked. By the time the fire brigades had stopped the explosions inferno, all that was left were two burnt bodies and the ashes of dead lovers dreams.

**So I couldn't wait and I really had to put this one out the same week as the last one. The next chapter will be on the same day as usual though I might start putting these out two times a week. Hope you enjoyed this though!**


	5. Initial Investigations

"Three of my children. Three of my children in only two freaking nights and those damned cops don't have any clue what's going on." Makarov sat atop the bar at the guild staring out at his grieving children. He was trying to stay composed and ready for anything but the death of Mira really had taken its toll on the Master of FairyTail even more than anybody else. He had watched her grow up from the fiercest girl in the guild to the sweetest, yet still just as terrifying, to straight back. He had known about her and Freed since their first date and they had come to him for advice on the subjects of housing and other things that the young folks of this age worried about. The tears welled in Makarov's eyes as he remembered last week when Freed had come to him, pretending that he was the father of Mira and asking him for the right to marry her. There was a ring hidden in Makarov's desk upstairs, now never to be used by either of the young children that he had taken care of for so long. It was too late now though, he needed to focus more on the living than the dead at least until this murderer was caught and given his punishment.

"Dragon Slayers, form up!" Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus all came together in front of him. Teary eyed and sniffling they were the most pathetic looking he had seen them since Lisanna's supposed death. "I want you four to head over to Freed's house and figure out what the hell happened. Check every nook and cranny of the place. Leave nothing un-sniffed and don't come back until you have even the smallest of leads into who did this! Freed and Mira were in the same place at the same time and they both got taken out so whoever did this is gonna be a bigger problem than the police can handle. Supposedly some of the anti-magic unit is coming down to Magnolia to help but it'll take those blundering idiots at least a week to get here so until then it's our chance to do something. Now go, and make sure that those Exceeds continue to stay with their own kind for now! If this person can take out mages then some cats will be no problem." The Dragon Slayers nodded and left without saying a word, moving silently through the sniffling mass that was now the FairyTail guild.

"Jet. I understand that you're still grieving with Levy, but I need you to start doing laps around the city, at least 5 in a single day at regular intervals you here me? Anything out of the ordinary you report it back. Understand?" From the other side of the room Jet gave a thumbs up and disappeared through the doors leaving nothing but dust in his wake. From the table that he left Levy sat not moving, staring at an untouched cup of coffee that had been placed in front of her hours before. "Wakaba, head over to the Strauss' house and check on Lisanna and Elfman. If they want to let them up in FairyHills with the other girls, though of course Elfman will need his own wing. Past that everybody else stay safe and don't go out at night in large groups and keep close at all times." The guild nodded and muttered their understandings before going back to their sorrowful mourning.

The Dragon Slayers moved cautiously through the burned down house, sniffing and watching carefully for anything that might give them a clue as to what was going on. The bodies of Freed and Mira had already been moved away to the coroners office which would soon be their next visit, but first the Slayers needed a good feel for what had initially happened. Stone faced and silent the Magnolia police kept everybody else out of the house for the half-hour that the strongest in FairyTail had requested. When they had first arrived there was no question that they were going to go in but the main concern was for how long. Wendy being the only girl and, in the eyes of the police, absolutely adorable in her white dress and long pigtails, had secured them what they needed while the three monstrous young men shadowed her. Because of the stability of the house they couldn't go upstairs to check the rooms but they didn't want to anyways, they knew just from the smells of the place where the murders had taken place.

"Wendy, Gajeel. Check the perimeter. See if you can find what caused the explosion. Natsu you're with me. The police said there's a chance that an ember or two are still burning and I wanna know what kinda fire this was." Nobody, not even Natsu, argued with Laxus as the commands were issued. Gajeel led a teary-eyed Wendy out of the house to inspect where the police thought the fire had originated from as Natsu and Laxus moved around inside. Natsu carefully watched Laxus as he sniffed his way through the crime scene. Two of his oldest friends had died here not 12 hours ago and even though Laxus was putting up a good fight with his emotions but Natsu knew he'd lose sooner or later.

Laxus had known Freed and Mira since they were kids and even longer. The guild without either of them would never be the same but as somebody who had grown up not just as the grandson of the current guildmaster but as a part of the guild his whole life, the death of his closest friends did nothing more than destroy his heart. Walking through the burnt remains Laxus found one of the many sketches that Freed liked to draw in his spare time. It was one of his newer ones, from the last mission they had gone on together and had gotten back from the night before. In it were himself, Bickslow and Evergreen, all sitting cross legged around a campfire at night. Freed must have drawn this the night they had left a couple weeks ago, they all looked so happy since they hadn't gone through that terrible mission yet. Something in the background caught his eye and Laxus went to pick it up to get a closer look. Kneeling in the ashes of his old friends life, their smells swirling around him, Laxus finally broke. He didn't wail like Natsu had the other night but he did allow for the tears to flow freely from his eyes. With the sketch held tightly in his left hand he raised his right and smashed it into the burnt wood beside him, leaving a hole for his tears to fall into. Laxus quickly wiped away the tears so that he could inspect what had first caught his attention about the sketch in the first place. His now bloody right hand went to his mouth as he started crying again when he realized what, or rather who, it was. In the sketch, just over Laxus' right shoulder, was the perfectly drawn figure of Mira. She was half hiding behind the tree, staring past the three and right at the person looking at, or drawing in the case of Freed, the sketch. Freed had captured every detail of her beautifully even if she was just something snuck into the background, even her eyes. Crying even more Laxus tucked the sketch into his coat right by his heart, promising to keep it safe forever.

Natsu turned away from the heartbreaking scene and continued to sniff around the main level of the house. It wasn't all that big, the main hallway, living room and kitchen were all pretty much the same space and since there wasn't much furniture movement was easy. A crater sat malevolently where the closet that housed the furnace used to be, staring at Natsu like the eye of an ugly cyclops. The wind shifted suddenly and a new smell came to Natsu. His nose went into overdrive as he tried to find the source of this smell and the other Slayers who had all noticed the smell as well, were quickly at his side doing the same. It only took a minute to find the source of the strange smell, a single burnt hair lying in the middle of the room right where Mira and Freed had died. Mira's body had been outlined with chalk and there the hair sat underneath a plank beside where her body should have been. Natsu picked it up and took a long slow breath through his nostrils, cataloging the smell before passing it to the others so they could do the same.

"This isn't a hair from Mira or Freed. It's familiar though, to familiar." Laxus felt a tear trickle down the lightning bolt scar on his right eye as he looked at the place where his friends had died, realizing at that moment what was going on.

"This is the smell of somebody we know. Somebody in FairyTail is the murderer."

**The coroners office is next as the Slayers continue their investigation! New revelations abound for next week!**


	6. Coroners Office

All the Slayers, except for Wendy who had gone back to the guild to tell them what they had found, moved towards the coroners office at the Magnolia police station. The three young men entered the room without a word, gagging slightly on the overpowering scent of death and charred skin that assaulted their heightened sense of smell. Natsu and Gajeel held back as Laxus tearfully moved to the centre of the cold, dimly lit room to where two bodies hid under pale crisp sheets. The tears fell freely as Laxus inspected the body of his first crush Mira. The flesh had been charred and melted to the bone by the fire but the spike that had been driven through her head had been left until the Slayers could get there to investigate it themselves.

"Gajeel, what kind of metal is this?" Gajeel moved silently to the body of Mira, careful to plug his nose. Though technically classified as a Dragon Slayer Laxus was second generation, not first. He had the powers of a Dragon because of the lacrima inserted in his body which did give him some heightened senses, but nothing near what the first generation that included Natsu and Gajeel had. Holding his breath Gajeel sliced a small bit off of the spike with a transformed index finger and walked over to the sink. In the background Natsu had found some blades and was quickly trying to figure out how many he could juggle. Making sure there wasn't any leftover blood from his cleaning job Gajeel popped the piece of metal in his mouth. After a few seconds he looked over at Laxus

"It's iron. Pure iron. Never tasted anything better in my life if we're gonna be honest." A yelp distracted the two as Natsu jumped in the air dodging the scalpels he had failed to juggle as they went by his sandalled feet. Red faced he quickly picked them back up and put them back where they belonged.

"Where would they find something like that? I mean it's gotta be a pretty specialty item right? Pure iron isn't something you just accidentally step on!"

"Salamander's got a point. I don't know where you would find this though, it'd be pretty expensive. Can we talk about this back at the guild? The stench is killing me." The three quickly left the precinct and headed for the guild but halfway there Gajeel split off towards Fairy Hills.

"Gonna see if the shrimp has any books about iron we can use. Every damn book in Magnolia is in her room so she as have at least one that can give us a clue as to where we can find some." Natsu and Laxus nodded their consent and kept walking through the shivering crowds of people, barely noticing the cold winds that plagued the streets. Upon entering the guild the two found Wendy and Lucy talking with Makarov at the bar in the back. Even though it was the middle of the day the only ones there were Gray, Juvia, the Raijinshu, Lisanna, Cana and Elfman who were all in a corner comforting each other. Erza was also there though she was leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking over the guild with her hair falling to cover her face. She didn't want anybody to see that she had been and still was crying for her best friend and rival.

"Natsu, Laxus. Wendy tells me it's somebody in the guild doing this." Most people wouldn't have heard Makarov whispering but to the Slayers it was clear as day. Laxus moved to lean beside his grandfather as he made their report.

"Yeah. We went to the coroners office as well. The spike used to kill Mira was pure iron according to Gajeel. I don't know who would have the funds or the time to buy something like that though but to grate it to such a fine point would take a lot of skill." Makarov nodded as he listened, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Good work kids. It's about to get dark so go home now. You all head home as well and be safe! I don't want to have to bury any more of my children." At that point the guild doors swung open and Gajeel strode in carrying a stack of books with the wind swirling past him and into the guild; filling the nostrils of the Slayers.

"Hey guys I got some books-" A bolt of lightning went through the books and into Gajeel's chest. A look of shock spread across his face as a white hot bullet of fire went through his stomach a second later. Still standing Gajeel coughed up dark red blood while trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Able to take out Mira in one shot." Laxus muttered.

"Pure iron grated to the finest point" Natsu snarled.

"We knew that smell was familiar." Wendy raised a finger and pointed it at Gajeel's head. A small stream of air shot faster than any bullet ever could straight through the point between Gajeel's eyes, killing him instantly. He toppled backwards sending paper everywhere as Lisanna and Juvia fell to their knees screaming. Erza jumped from the balcony and broke the boards she landed on as she ran to where the body of the Iron Dragon Slayer lay.

"I- I don't- he couldn't have." Lucy was crying and shaking as she stared at the three Dragon Slayers who were still alive. "But he was Levy's- oh God." The blonde threw up under the stress of comprehending what she had just witnessed. Wendy, realizing what she had just done, fainted into the arms of Natsu who cradled her close to his chest. The rest of the guild was deadly silent. Erza stood from the body Gajeel and turned to look at Natsu and Laxus.

"You just killed. Do you realize that? You just killed and not only that but you allowed Wendy TO HELP YOU!" The two Slayers faced her with silence, not willing to say anything. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks as she screamed at them. "YOU DIDN'T WAIT! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT'LL HAPPEN WHEN WENDY WAKES UP! SHE'S 12 YEARS OLD YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Erza went to charge but a hand rested on her right shoulder, spinning her around and embracing her in a large hug. She didn't need to look to see who it was, she was just happy he had finally shown up. Jellal looked to Makarov and nodded as he held a weeping Erza.

"Better late than never."

Lucy, finally recovering from the shock of it all, stumbled her way to Natsu.

"Natsu please. Let's just go home okay?" Natsu looked at her and nodded silently. Turning he walked to Elfman and put Wendy in his arms without saying a word. As he walked Lucy out he turned and looked to Makarov.

"Don't tell Levy until tomorrow. I think if anybody should do it, it should be Lucy." Makarov nodded silently and watched the two walk past Jellal and the still crying Erza. Makarov sighed.

"I fear tomorrow may be a hard day for us all."

**Next week, the repercussions of the actions just taken! Reviews are as always welcome!**


	7. Realizations and Regrets

Lucy sat at a table at the guild staring into her cup of coffee. It was the day after Gajeel had been killed and word had gotten to most of the FairyTail members bringing them out of hiding and back to to guild hall. Nobody spoke, nobody even tried to breathe as the weight of what had happened the day before stood on their shoulders like a fat monkey. Everyone except Levy and Jet, who hadn't been told yet as to what had happened, was there. After hours of silence Lucy finally stood and looked over to where Makarov sat silently on the bar.

"Somebody needs to go tell Levy and Jet, it might as well be me." The master nodded his agreement and watched tearfully as the beautiful blonde walked out of the guild. He heard a soft growl beside him and turned to see Natsu staring after her.

"Don't worry boy, I wasn't ogling."

"I don't care. Something isn't adding up. I feel like we forgot something that we shouldn't have." Gray looked up from his drink to where Natsu sat at the bar.

"What do you mean? Iron was all used to murder them and Gajeel obviously smelled like the culprit to you guys and who other than you guys and Erza could take on Mira like that? I mean maybe Gildarts but he isn't even here! Plus he even said it himself, the spike was the purest form of iron. Nobody else could have found or done any of that except for him!" Nobody wanted this case to be closed faster than he did. Juvia had spent the whole night sobbing into his chest for the first friend she had ever had.

"I know that I just. Gah never mind. Wendy, how are you feeling?" The little Slayer looked up from her orange juice. Elfman sat beside her protectively with his own drink and glared at Natsu.

"I'm fine, thank you Natsu. I know what I did was bad but somebody like that needed to be stopped." Natsu nodded knowingly. Wendy looked back down at her drink. She hated lying to Natsu but she didn't want to worry him. In truth she had cried in her room all night, curled up in a ball and wishing that Carla could get back sooner from the Exceed camp she was visiting. Right after the death of Gajeel, Warren had sent a telepathic message to the three telling them that they could head home but even with their ability to fly it would take at least another day or two before they arrived. Last night had probably been the worst night of her life, alone with her thoughts and the knowledge that she had used her magic to end the life of another.

"Lisanna? Can you possibly make me some grub?" The white haired mage looked over from the end of the bar at her old crush and smiled.

Lucy walked up the path to FairyHills hugging herself tightly in the cold wind.

"Sure Natsu, comin right up." Ever since Mira's death her younger sister had come to the rescue as the new bartender and happy face of the guild. Nobody wanted to tell her that she could never be the perfect replacement, but they all gave her the credit for at least trying.

"Thanks." Natsu gave a small growl. "I can't figure it out. I'm probably just going crazy." Lisanna came back with a metal place filled with charcoal that was burning a soft red.

"Here Natsu, your favourite."

"Oh man, thanks Lisanna!" Natsu greedily dove into the flames and ate them as if they were a massive plate of spaghetti.

"Hey flame brain could you eat more quietly! Some of us are grieving!" A minute after Gray threw out the challenge the metal plate made a clanging sound as it hit him square in the forehead. Toppling to the ground Gray was up and half naked in record time. "What the hell was that for you molten idiot!"

"I ran out of fire!" Came the smug reply.

"Then why didn't you just start it and eat some more! The coals are still hot!"

Going up the stairs Lucy found Levy's room and knocked quietly.

"Your ice finally freeze your head? You know I can't eat my...own..." Natsu's face went paler than Gray's body normally was. Turning to Makarov Natsu quickly started putting the puzzle in his brain together.

"Gramps, do we have the books that Gajeel brought in?"

"Of course. They're sitting over there." Makarov pointed to the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor balcony where a stack of 10 thick books sat. Dashing over to them Natsu didn't notice the queer looks that he got from the rest of the guild as he started to inspect the books carefully. Laxus and Wendy came over and kneeled beside a franticly sniffing Natsu.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?" Laxus's irritated voice wasn't loud enough for the rest of the guild to hear as he questioned the young Slayer.

"Gajeel smelled exactly like the hair that we found Freed's house right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"But the whole day we were with him he didn't smell like that until he came in carrying these books!"

"But Natsu that's cause he got the books from..." Both Laxus and Wendy paled as they realized what Natsu was talking about.

"Levy?" There was no answer so Lucy opened the door and walked in. The room was dark, the shades drawn and not a single light on.

"Guys. Dragon Slayers can't eat their element. Gajeel went and sliced a piece off of that iron spike himself and ate it." The rest of the guild was starting to worry about what was going on as the three whispered among themselves in the corner.

"Will you three stop whispering and tell us what the hell is going on!" An annoyed and fairly drunk Cana called from her table. After a couple more seconds of whispering Laxus stood quietly and stood to face the guild. Wendy for her part had yet again fainted but for a different reason this time.

"We made a mistake. Gajeel didn't kill our friends." The guild went from quiet to dead-of-night silent in an instant.

Walking to her room Lucy found her friend, but not the way she'd wanted too.

"Levy did."

Standing over the bloody body of Jet was a smiling blue haired mage. Her eyes were wide as the toothy grin on her face, the knife she was holding still dripping from her victims blood. Looking up from Jet she stared Lucy straight in the eyes and the already insane grin grew even larger.

"Oh Lu-chan! So glad you could visit."


	8. Why?

"Luuuuuuuuchaaaaaaan." Lucy's head was spinning as she tried to open her lead heavy eye-lids. She tried to move but her hands and feet wouldn't budge from where she felt them pressed together. Slowly getting her lids to heed her calls to open she checked her surroundings and the small hope that it had all been a dream died instantly. The only light in the room was a small lightbulb that hung from the middle of the ceiling, casting a small light in a circle around her but hiding the walls in pure darkness. Panicking Lucy started to throw herself back and forth in the chair but to no avail.

"I bolted it to the floor Lu-chan" Levy's voice resounded around the room making Lucy squeal. "Oh and don't try and call to your Spirits, the ropes block all your magical power."

"Levy what, what's going on!" She tried to keep her voice calm but she could already feel it starting to fail.

"I knocw Lu-chan I know. I was expecting you but it wasn't supposed to be for another couple of hours." Levy emerged from the shadows in front of her as she spoke, holding the knife Lucy had seen before fainting. A creepy smile crept across Levy's face as she walked around the tied up Lucy while twirling the knife in her right hand and spinning her blue hair in her left.

"Levy please, please just stop this." Tears rained down onto her lap as Lucy pleaded for her life. She didn't try to comprehend why her friend had gone insane, at this point she just wanted to get out alive.

"Oh Lu-chan I want to, I really do but that isn't possible! Well okay it kind of is but it's a bit of a difference between wanting to and actually going to."Levy had done a full circle around Lucy and stopped in front of her, dragging the blunt side of the knife along her long neck while staring directly into her eyes. Looking at them Lucy saw nothing but insanity and...They weren't Levy's eyes. Her normally hazel eyes were completely black like the coffee that Makarov drank when he had a hangover.

"No. No you're not Levy. Levy wouldn't do this." A small red glimmer appeared from Levy's right eye and it was almost like a switch had been flipped.

"Heheeeee but she would and that's the best part!" Levy spun in a circle on one foot and threw her hands in the air. "All she needed was a little...push." The last world was hissed as Levy bent over to bring herself face to face with Lucy. Black tendrils had started to snake themselves along her arms and down her legs as whatever was talking pushed itself to the forefront of Levy's mind. Suddenly though, just as it had appeared, the the tendrils vanished and dissipated back into the girls skin. The red glimmer that had become brighter and brighter throughout the ordeal retreated and was replaced with the black that had been there before.

"During the party at the castle after the games, Gajeel and I went and had our... fun. After though, while he slept, a small voice came to me through the window. He was soothing and nice and oh so sweet. He swept me from the room and brought me up to the rooftops and talked to me whispering the sweetest things in my ears. Eyes like black coal and a smile that could melt your heart he helped me see what was going on in this world and helped me see how we could stop it." Levy was starting to talk faster and more hysterically as Lucy just sat tied to the chair and cried for her friend.

"_Eyes like black coal...__" _The words rang through Lucy's head until she realized who had turned her friend into a crazed murderer

"Zeref" Levy squealed in delight as the name was issued forth from the lips of her once best friend.

"That's right Lu-chan that's right! Oh you wouldn't believe what he showed me, what he opened my eyes up to! There are others like us all over Fiore now because of the Games! He found one of us for every guild and even some of the dark guilds! Oh Lu-chan it's truly beautiful!" Levy was twirling around the small circle of light as she spoke to Lucy now, the knife that she held coming closer and closer to the blonde mage.

"It was so easy for him. You see we all have some crazy in us, but only some have the potential to be unlocked and one of them was meeeee" Swinging behind her Levy brought the knife down and across Lucy's right cheek; smiling as Lucy yelped at the sharp pain.

"Why Droy though. And Mira and Freed!" Lucy needed answers and she needed them quickly before her small piece of resolve broke even farther.

"I needed a reason to be in shock, to not be seen or heard from. Droy was a lot slower than Jet, he wasn't a good first choice for starting out. With him dead I could just pretend to be mourning and move when I wanted to but Makarov that damn fool had Gajeel watch over us. The night after was tough but with the Exceeds away Gajeel didn't have anybody else watching and with my scent already set in his nose he never even noticed! Mira though, Mira was the one that really needed to go. That smile and laugh and everything else about her, you know as well as I do that she's the heart and soul of this guild! I had hoped that the guild would just shut down but you people just came back and tried even harder to find the culprit! Freed wasn't supposed to get home until the next day though, he wasn't planned but, honestly? He made it all the easier to take out that bitch. All I had to do was wait until they were the most vulnerable and, boom!" The sneer was what scared Lucy the most. There was no love left in the voice of her friend, just malicious contempt.

"Levy I...The investigation they launched after Mira's death, something happened." Levy squealed with joy.

"Tell me! What did those Slayers think they found."

"Levy they, well Gajeel he-"

"What about Gajeel!? WHAT ABOUT HIM!?" Spittle flew into Lucy's face as the crazed mage screamed for her answer.

"Levy they...they killed him. Natsu and the others they started to investigate and a hair they found at Freed's house it- it matched a smell that Gajeel had when he came back from here!" Tears formed and fell down Levy's face as Lucy explained the events of the past day. When the first of the tears hit the floor her eyes flickered hazel again but were instantly black again as the second one hit.

"I didn't... That wasn't supposed to happen...I didn't think they would do anything..." Levy lost it. Screaming and flailing her arms she flew around the room knocking books and papers off the unseen shelves that lined the dark make-shift prison. By accident she grabbed a curtain and tore it down, bringing beams of sunlight into the room. The scene outside was a beautiful winter day in Magnolia and the window from Fairy Hills overlooked the entire town with Fairy Tail's guild hall gleaming in the distance. "HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! THOSE BASTARDS! I FUCKING HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL!" Books and papers continued to fly as the small girl fired random bursts of magic through the room, destroying a bookshelf in the corner and another chair beside the door. As the rampage continued Lucy begain the wail in despair. Remembering she wasn't alone Levy turned back and wiped the tears away from her face, staining her bloody yellow dress even further.

"You...If I want to get back at them...I'll use you." The wild look had returned as she set about examining Lucy,trying to find the place she wanted to start at first.

"Please Levy. Please don't." Levy brought the knife down slowly towards Lucy's left hand, hell bent on torture before death. "Please Natsu, please hurry." The knife stopped sitting on Lucy's middle and ring fingers.

"Natsu?" Levy whispered. "Oh no Lucy, Natsu won't ever come. Not anymore." A rumble shook the room as a bright flash came from miles away and flames shot high above where the guild hall of Fairy Tail stood.

**The final chapter comes out this Sunday. With everything that's happened how will this all end? Reviews and comments are welcome!**


	9. Closing

"Natsuuuuuuu" Lucy screamed at the window as the explosion rattled the glass and sent Levy into a giggling fit.

"I told you I told you I TOLD YOU!" Levy swung the knife down and slashed open Lucy's right arm causing another scream of pain to resonate from the girl. Levy just giggled and went in for another swing putting a long gash in the other arm, squealing with delight at the screams. Bringing her arm back Levy went in to stab and finish it when Lucy, seeing what was about to happen, screamed in a completely different way. The scream wasn't in anticipation for the strike nor was it in fear of the pain, there was something different about the scream...something motherly.

"Please no. Please please please no. Not there." Levy's eyes widened in realization and for just a small second the black iris' flickered to their old hazel colour before reverting back just as quickly.

"Does he know?" Levy whispered. Lucy shook her head silently. "Well now I need to think about whether this changes anything." Levy walked away from Lucy to the window and looked out to where the flames of the guild climbed ever higher into the cold blue sky. Standing there at the window she started muttering to herself about morality and other things as she twirled the knife between her fingers. Sighing she looked over to where Lucy sat in her chair.

"I don't know who I want to hurt more now. It would kill him to know after but, if I kill him then you're alone with nothing but it. Decisions are tough aren't they?" She looked back out the window and took a breath as if to continue when she suddenly stopped and widened her eyes while Lucy cried through the pain of her new wounds. Where the guild stood the flames had started to be sucked down and back into the building.

"That son of a bitch is eating it." Now it was Lucy's turn to start giggling.

"You forgot. All your planning and you forgot about Natsu and fire!" Lucy started laughing and throwing her head back at the dumbfounded look that sat on Levy's face. She laughed and laughed until her stomach hurt and even then she could barely stop herself when she Realized that she sounded like a madwoman. Lucy tried to dial back on the laughter but only ended up making it worse, scaring even herself at the sound that she was making as she found the strength to keep talking. "He's coming for you Levy! And when he gets here I won't stop him." A roar reached their ears and from the guild a fireball shot upwards into the sky before arcing towards them.

"Oh Lucy, you really think that he isn't predictable?" Lucy's laughter died quickly as she looked at Levy who had moved to the other side of the room, a large smile lighting up her face. "I always have a plan Lucy. That's what makes me, well, me." The fireball was getting closer when Lucy realized that instead of trembling with fear, Levy seemed to be vibrating with the excitement of the encounter that was about to happen.

"Levy...what are you talking about?" Levy turned around and reached out towards a large chest that stood beside a bookshelf leaning on the wall opposite the window. About the size of a guitar case it had three different locks on it that clicked ominously as Levy removed each one with careful precision.

"You know, Zeref always wondered if this thing actually worked on Dragon Slayers as well as it worked on Dragons." From the case Levy produced what looked like the kind of rifle that Bisca would normally keep in her cache of weapons. "Guess I get to tell him now eh?" With a grin the small mage held the rifle to her shoulder and aimed down the scope. Lucy started screaming as the warmth of Natu's fire got closer and closer to the room, filling it with red light as the mage closed in on the apartment. When he was only 20 feet away Levy moved her finger over the trigger.

"Goodbye Natsu." The crack of the gunshot resonated through the room and the window shattered as a black streak shot out the end of the magical rifle. A pained scream was heard before Natsu came crashing through the wall of the room and landed beside Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed her lovers name as Levy threw the rifle away and kicked the salmon haired boy in the head, rolling him onto his back. There was a single, smoldering hole in his chest just right of his heart. Grinning gleefully Levy kicked him in the ribs again and again as groans of pain emanated from Natsu's unmoving body.

"That was easy! So, so easy! No plan no nothing you just came barreling here like some stupid idiot!" Levy squealed with delight at her victory over the Slayer. "Don't try using your powers by the way. That bullet is infused with some damn good cancellation magic." She stroked the gun like some kind of pet as she explained Natsu's situation to him.

"They all got out." Levy stopped her gloating and looked at him shocked.

"What?!"

"Cana went to get some booze and found your bomb. I was the only one in there when it went off." Natsu's trademark smile lit up his face while Levy screamed in frustration and threw the knife down and into Natsu's right knee. Screeching Natsu crumbled in on himself in pain and grabbed the knife, hoping to be given time to pull the blade out but before he got to it Levy came in with another kick straight to his head.

"Don't you dare! I want that to stay in as long as your alive. Sorry Lucy but it seems that killing you will be happening, even if you're carrying precious cargo." Natsu stopped shaking in pain and slowly turned his head to look at his love sitting above him, tied to the chair.

"You're..." The rest of his sentence was lost as his eyes rolled back into his head while Lucy screamed again in the background.

"Well that was disappointing" Levy smirked as she sent another kick to his abdomen and yelled his name.

"Nastu!" With a gasp Natsu brought himself back to consciousness, lips still moving.

"What was that hun?" Her ear was practically touching his lips as Natsu spoke.

"You're not hurting her any more." Levy's eyes widened and before she could react stream of fire came from Natsu's hand and through her abdomen. She coughed once and fell sideways as her magic that held the ropes around Lucy together dispersed, giving the Stellar mage movement. Falling from the chair Lucy crawled to where Natsu lay, careful to stay away from the body that lay beside it and checked his pulse. Sighing with relief she went to get up when a hand shot outwards and caught her wrist. Yelping Lucy looked down at the small feminine hand that had wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Lu-chan? What's going on?" Levy's hazel eyes jumped around the room like a scared fish in a new tank. "I...I can't see anything. Why is it cold? Lu-chan?" Lucy didn't think she had any tears left to cry with but already they ran down her face as she crawled to the top of her friend and held her head in her lap. She tried to keep the slashes on her arm from dripping blood onto the mage as she comforted her friend.

"It's okay Levy. It's okay." She stroked Levy's hair the same way she used to with her dolls when she was child, though those had a lot less blood on them.

"Lu-chan why are you crying? Where are we? Where's Gajeel?" The panic in Levy's voice broke Lucy's heart even more as the small girls voice continued to slowly fade.

"Lu-chan I want to see Gajeel...why can't I see? Why can't I move? Why...why can't I...Gajeel? Oh...Gajeel." The name slipped from Levy's lips as the light in her eyes became more and more distant. Lucy just sat crying softly as her friends breath grew more shallow with each passing second. Finally Levy's chest stopped moving and her last breath issued out into the air, taking the small mage away forever. Lucy just sat and cried as the door to Levy's apartment was broken down in the other room and the echoing sound of boots on laminate floor reached her through the walls. The door to her room burst open and Gray, Laxus, Wendy and Erza all came rushing into the small space. Wendy gasped and ran to where Natsu lay, immediately starting the healing process . Gray went with her to help while Laxus and Erza strode to where Lucy sat on her knees cradling the head of Levy.

"She didn't know...she was being controlled and she woke up just before and she didn't know..." Erza knelt down beside Lucy and brought her arms around the crying mage. Laxus inspected the room, carefully taking mental notes for the report he knew would have to be written. The chair with blood surrounding it, the books and papers that had been scattered like the shrapnel of a grenade, the giant hole in the wall and, of course, the iron knife that lay beside the body of Levy.

"Lucy. Heal Lucy." Natsu's faint voice rose through the silence and Wendy obediently moved away from the Slayer to where Erza had her arms around Lucy only a couple of feet away. Natsu tried to rise but failed immediately in his attempt, having to instead be helped up by both Gray and Laxus.

"Natsu you freaking idiot don't just try to stand up like that!" Gray scolded him from the left as he brought him over to where Lucy was sitting on the floor.

"It's all over now right?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded and looked up at him, one hand resting on the still body of Levy, the other unconsciously over her lower stomach.

"Yes Natsu. It's over."

**The final pieces have moved and the story comes to its conclusion. Thanks for reading y'all and see you in a month with a new story! Reviews and comments are more than appreciated and welcomed!**


	10. Teaser

"Master. Master the plan failed." The shadow snaked up its tree to a large branch thirty feet from the ground. It stopped on the trunk just behind the figure silhouetted by the shining full moon of the night. There was silence for a few moments until the figure spoke, his cloak flapping subtly in the slight breeze.

"Failed? No my pet. The plan went perfectly." The malice that came from the figure was unmatched.

"But Master the girl was caught. The Fairy's are still alive." The shadow flinched when its master turned around and dug his cold, black eyes into its being. It wasn't a real creature, it was born of shadow, but its Master was the only one who could give it the feeling of fear. Zeref was the only being that could give a shadow fear.

"The girl would never have finished FairyTail off. Yes she had untapped potential but she was not the one that I wanted." He was standing only inches from where his pets face would have been now. Nobody would have even known it was there unless they had the eyes of a Dragon.

"You mean." The hissing shadow was putting it together now. "It was the other girl?"

"No you dumb fuck it was Natsu!" Anger pulsed outwards from the dark mage, killing the trees around him instantly. "Natsu is the one I want! Natsu is the one who will continue this plan!" The shadow was shaking with fear, trying to hold its form together.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry." Zeref smiled and turned back to look down on the sleeping town of Magnolia below him.

"It's alright my pet. We just need to be patient. One year from now. One year from now we can begin again. One more year and we can destroy this infernal guild."

**Mwahahahahaha I'm back! Suddenly got a good idea on how to continue this though it won't be happening for a while cause of the other story about to come out next week but this addition will be written while that's happening. Hope you enjoyed the teaser though ;)**


End file.
